Saviour
by Nikki-3456-Lover
Summary: AU. In a world where zombies roam freely, what is there left to do other than to survive? So thought Rokudo Mukuro, a twenty five year old trying to find his only family left while staying alive. But, will he find someone else worth his attention? Or, will he loose his mind? Rated M for safety. Main pairing 6918. Side pairings include 2796, DaeA 8059.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nikki: Well, trying my hand out in a zombie fic. This will probably end in disaster…  
Tsuna: D-Don't say that!  
Nikki: Meh… But, arigatou Tsuna-san.  
Tsuna: Sure!  
Mukuro: Nikki-chan~  
Tsuna: HIIII! M-Mukuro!?  
Mukuro: Hello there, Tsunayoshi-kun~. Kufufu~, Nikki-chan, what's the pairing, hm?  
Nikki: …. Probably… 6918, 2796, DaeA and more…  
Mukuro: *sigh* You're including Spade, hm?  
Nikki: *shrug* Meh.  
Mukuro: Kufufu~, Nikki-chan doesn't own KHR, or any of the characters. **_

**Prologue**

Waking up in the middle of the road wasn't a pleasant thing. Ask anybody. But, of course, Rokudo Mukuro wasn't a person living a normal life. Killing zombies to survive for as long as possible wasn't a normal job, was it?

Sitting up and rubbing his head, he looked around, noting that no body was around. '_Yet_,' He thought bitterly as he stood, shaking his head. He was only twenty five and had one family member, Nagi, or Chrome, such was her nickname.

The man began walking, knowing his trident was somewhere around. He had been alone for quite a while, Nagi had disappeared with some of her friends when the outbreak had been known to the public. Mukuro's eyes closed as he let out a slow sigh, seeing something glint by the sun's rays. Walking over, he found his trident.

True, the weapon was unconventional, but it worked for him and Nagi. They had twin tridents, their parents had passed them on to their children in their will. Picking up the bloodied weapon, Mukuro frowned. He'd have to clean it later.

Detaching the head, he shoved the bloodied silver into his jacket using the staff to walk, seeing as his leg had been badly twisted earlier. "I just.. Need to get back…" he mumbled, soon beginning to trek south to his home, well, one shouldn't call an abandoned building home, but, it was close enough to one for him.

Abandoned as it may be, it was good to hide when need be. If he was in a state like he was in now, he could always set traps and use those to kill any wandering zombies if he needed and could rest himself all the while.

Smirking to himself, Mukuro continued on, looking out for any lone zombie or any hordes, seeing as they were sound and light sensitive, he didn't need to worry, much.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nikki: Ano… Thank you for the reviews.  
Mukuro: Fufu~ Have some confidence Nikki-chan.  
Nikki: - I-I try… Anyway, I'll update as fast as I can, school and all.  
Mukuro: I'll make sure she updates~  
Nikki: … Hii…~ A-ano…  
Mukuro: Kufufu~ Nikki-chan doesn't own KHR or any of the characters.  
Nikki: And I never will.**_

**Chapter One **

_Ten Years Ago~*~_

"Well, this is a shock, no?" Mukuro sat on the couch languidly, a sloppy smirk on his lips. Nagi bit her lip, watching the news. Their parents had been killed in a shooting only four hours ago. "Maybe they planned it." The indigo haired girl turned to her brother, a look of shock in her eyes.

"Brother, how could you say that?" Her tiny voice raised, making Mukuro look over to her and something she wasn't familiar with flashed across his features before his smirk appeared again.

"Come on Nagi, you know that all they thought we were- no, are- accidents. They might as well have planned the entire thing." The girl's large doe eye blinked in response to her brother's accusation.

"Brother, don't say that! You know they loved us…" She trailed off at the end, her voice growing quiet again. Mukuro sighed, nodding slightly before standing up and stretching, covering his mouth to stifle a yawn.

A buzzing from the television caught their attention, both heads turning around. "Attention, citizens of Namimori, we are experiencing a break out of infected people. We do not know the cause of this is, but we have knowledge of a past break out similar to this as well," Mukuro blinked, heterochromatic gaze shifting to Nagi.

"Do not leave the premise of your home or where you are. Barricade yourself in and try to ration. _Do not leave your home_."

"Brother…?" Mukuro sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"Lock the door Nagi. We have plenty of food, I'll get the windows." Nagi blinked a couple of times, before running off. Mukuro looked back at the TV, the news reporter seeming to become slightly nervous.

"D-don't allow others in, no m-matter what. J-Just—AH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Blood flashed over the camera, smearing as something hit it. Mukuro watched in horror as the reporter was ripped apart, something eating her insides. Her scream made the speakers blow, Mukuro ended up covering his ears to keep from the screech she produced as the thing ripped her arm off.

Nagi ran in, worry clear in her eyes. "Brother? What was that?" Mukuro turned the television off, smiling to his sister as if nothing was wrong.

"It was nothing. Help me with the windows, alright? Don't stray." He walked towards one of the windows close to the back door, looking out. Those things had surrounded his house, blood spurting out of their mouths, some holding limbs, others with intestines.

He snapped the lock shut, glaring outside. Nagi came back to him, her eyes widening at the scene before her. "What… Are those things?"

"Zombies." Mukuro mumbled, not believing himself. He had dreamed about these things when he was a child, those had been pleasant times. _When they weren't actually there_. He and Nagi had played, with Nerf guns as their weapons, shooting at their friends and soon taking their turn after.

"Don't they only exist in movies though?" Nagi locked a second window, Mukuro shaking his head in the negative.

"Apparently not."

_Present~*~_

Mukuro staggered into the abandoned building, the staff of his trident the only thing keeping him upright. How he hadn't attracted one zombie to himself was beyond him, usually they had a very good sense of smell and heightening hearing.

He limped into the building, up a flight of stairs and fell down onto a bed. He was panting heavily, grabbing a cloth and tying it around his leg. He groaned, silently telling himself to get more disinfectants. He sat up, groaning catching his attention.

He silently pulled out the head of his trident, pressing something to make the prongs stick out, giving him a better angle. He slowed his breathing down, calming his heartbeat as he did so.

Slowly standing, he made his way to a dark corner of the room, hiding himself within the shadows as he watched a zombie stalk into the 'empty' room. He kept composed until the thing began to walk over to him, low groans escaped it's wrecked mouth, blood dripping down slowly onto the floor beneath.

Mukuro launched himself at the creature, stabbing it in the head repeatedly. Blood splattered onto his face as he grit his teeth, the zombie falling to the floor, writhing in agony. Mukuro raised his good leg, bringing it down and crushing the skull.

Mukuro shook with laughter, bringing his hand up to his face, wiping blood away from his right eye and flicking it down on the now fully dead body below. The man shivered falling onto his knees and coughing. He'd need to go out tonight and find cold medicine, or something to keep him going for a while longer. So he could find Nagi.

_**Nikki: S-so, this is gonna have a large dosage of gore in this. I think I might change the genres from Supernatural/Suspense to Supernatural/Horror. You guys can tell me if I should in a review.  
Mukuro: Fuu~ It would make her really happy~. Me as well~.  
Nikki: *blush* A-Arigatou, sayonara minna. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nikki: Hi, guys.. A-ano, I'll try to make these longer! ^^;  
Mukuro: Fufu~ She really does try~  
Nikki: Yeah… Anyway, have a good read? **_

**Chapter Two**

Mukuro's eyes slowly opened, once they focused, he noted he was not where he was when he passed out. He sat up quicker, regretting it as he felt something in his chest. He laid down, curling into himself, trying to sooth the pain.

"Herbivore," Mukuro glanced behind him, a frowning male standing in the doorway with something in his hands. He was glaring as well, making Mukuro's lips quirk upwards. "Don't make things worse. I don't want you here longer than necessary."

Mukuro sat, slowly this time, a small smirk on his lips. "Oya? Then I'll leave." He began to get up, when the other pushed him back down.

"No. Take these," The man gave Mukuro several pills and a glass of water. Mukuro looked at him skeptically; after a while you learn not to trust other people, Mukuro had learned this well. "They're pain pills, take them and shut up." The man grunted, walking towards the door.

"Wait, what's your name? I suppose I should know, since you brought me in."

"Tch. It was the herbivore that did not me. I just have to put up with you." Mukuro fake pouted, grinning when the other's eyebrow twitched.

"So, can I have a name?"

"No." The man left before Mukuro could reply, leaving the twenty five year old only with his thoughts now. Mukuro stared at the pills before sighing and popping them into his mouth, downing the water with them. He set the glass on the side table, turning to the boarded up window.

He let a long sigh escape his lips, seeing as he was alone, and rubbed his face tiredly. How long had it been since he had a proper night's sleep? A few months? He took in a ragged breath, closing his duel-colored eyes. Maybe he should sleep for the time being, after all, that other guy hadn't seemed interested in him, killing or otherwise, so why not enjoy the free lodging?

He laid further into the bed, closing his eyes and taking a long breath before the door swung open with a loud bang. Mukuro's eyes snapped open and he was on his feet, hand wrapped around a small boy's neck. Said boy writhed at the touch, Mukuro soon letting go as another man walked in. "Sorry for that."

"I-it's okay. Gosh, you're strong." The boy smiled up at him, sandy brown hair framing his face. Mukuro sat back down on the bed, eyes screwed shut in pain. He shrugged, seeing the second man making sure the boy was alright.

"Fuuta, are you sure you're okay?" Fuuta nodded, brown eyes closed from a smile.

"Yeah, Tsuna-nii, I think Mr. Mukuro just got scared is all." At that, Mukuro's eyes snapped to the boy, curiosity obvious in them.

"HII! Fuuta, don't say that a-around him!" Mukuro raised an elegant eyebrow at the man, who turned around, smiling softly. "U-Uh, sorry about that Mukuro-san-,"

"How do you know my name?" It came out so abrupt the brunette had to blink a few times to register what the blue haired had said.

"Oh, a-ano, Fuuta-kun is really smart and he has a photographic memory. He said he's seen you before, well, before all of this happened." Mukuro nodded slowly, registering the boy within his memories. Ah, right, this Fuuta boy had lived in his old neighborhood when Mukuro was about fifteen.

"What's your name?" The other man's smile turned less awkward again as he reached a hand out to Mukuro.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Mukuro shook his hand, returning the smile, albeit tired. "Ah, and that other guy was Hibari-san. He's not really… The nicest guy, so be careful around him, alright?" Mukuro smirked, nodding.

He had no intentions in leaving 'Hibari' alone, oh no. He seemed interesting to toy around with. Mukuro wanted to see what made him tick, what made him blush, what made him stutter, Mukuro wanted to see who this Hibari guy really was.

And he would do it anyway possible.

_**Nikki: Well, Hibari-san, Tsuna-kun and Fuuta-kun have been introduced. Tell me who you want in the next chapter?  
Mukuro: Fufu~ Tsunayoshi-kun seemed flustered, as usual.  
Tsuna: Was not!  
Mukuro: Oya?  
Tsuna: HEEIII!  
Nikki: *sweat drop* Review, please? **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nikki: Gomen… I, uh, usually update fas-  
Hibari: Herbivore. You have homework.  
Nikki: I'll do it later.  
Hibari: You're sleep deprived as is.  
Nikki: I drink coffee.  
Hibari: It stunts your growth.  
Nikki: I'm already in a short family… Anyway, I usually update- *smack* I-Attain!  
Hibari: I said do your homework herbivore.  
Nikki: Let me do this first! I'lltrytoupdatefasterokayguys?  
Hibari: Tch. Nicole doesn't own KHR, or the characters.  
Nikki: I-Iie! Don't call me Nicole…! **_

**Chapter Four**

_He had no intentions in leaving 'Hibari' alone, oh no. He seemed interesting to toy around with. Mukuro wanted to see what made him tick, what made him blush, what made him stutter, Mukuro wanted to see who this Hibari guy really was._

_And he would do it anyway possible._

Hibari ran a hand through short raven hair, annoyance clearly showing on his handsome features. Although he was handsome, his temperament kept many females, and even more so, males away from him.

Back on track though, he was annoyed because of a certain blue haired newbie his 'friend' decided to bring over. How Tsunayoshi had even found the man, Hibari did not know and did not _want_ to know. The only thing he had a serious problem was the simple fact he had to _take care of the man_. Hibari and an injured person did not work well. At all.

The thing that infuriated him above all else was needy herbivores, much like the man laying in front of him, in a rather seductive pose, now.

"Herbivore, what are you doing?" Hibari's eyes opened, narrowed per usual, sharp gray eyes following the every movement the man made.

"Oya? I have a name, Hibari-kun~." Hibari grit his teeth as the other man smirked lazily, moving his arm behind his head. If someone were to ask Hibari how this son of a bitch was doing, he would say the herbivore was fine and he needed to rub some dirt in it and get on with his life. It was useless to carry around dead weight when a freaking zombie apocalypse was going on.

What needs to be gone, should be gone.

Not laying in a bed, in the room next to Hibari's, teasing the man that had labeled himself as a carnivore. Hibari would have to have a serious talk with one Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"I never allowed you to address me as such, herbivore." Hibari slammed the tray down on the makeshift nightstand, an old wooden box found a few months ago. He stormed out of the room, leaving a chuckling Mukuro behind.

Marching into a room several hallways down, Hibari slammed the door open, awakening a brunette, who was drooling on his bed. "H-Hibari-san!"

"I am not looking over that herbivore." Hibari crossed his arms, eyes narrowed at the cowering brunette. One would hope Sawada Tsunayoshi, after years of experience with Hibari Kyoya, would finally be able to look the man in the face without shaking. Thus was not possible.

"W-what? But why? He needs help, Hibari-san!"

"Then get someone else to do it." The older man walked out of the room, leaving behind a flailing Tsuna as the man fell from the bed and began to chase after him.

"Wait! Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto can't, Lambo is too young and Onii-chan is… Too excited! I-pin and Bianchi and Mama is too busy…"

"I don't care who it is. I don't care if it's the infant." Tsuna let out a small sigh before grabbing the other man's arm.

"Please Hibari-san, I won't ask any more of this kind of stuff from you. If you could just help Rokudo-san I would be very thankful." The brunette's amber colored eyes gave off a warm feeling. Hibari knew the younger man was sure about this.

The taller of the two let out a short sigh. "Fine. But after this, I'm not looking after him. Once he's able to walk, he's not my problem." Tsuna grinned, even as Hibari tugged his arm away.

"Thank you, Hibari-san!" Hibari rolled his eyes, stalking off the his room, trying his best to ignore the humming being emitted from the room next to his. Damn thin walls. It got louder and Hibari grew more irate.

Standing up, the man banged on the wall, effectively startling the wounded one. He smirked as it stopped, but it soon dropped as a loud crash was heard. Growling under his breath, Hibari came in glaring at the smirking man. "What?"

"It broke." Mukuro innocently pointed to a shattered glass, which used to be a cup, and a puddle of water by the wall nearest Hibari's room. A vein popped in the olders head.

"How, exactly, did it break?"

"I threw it." Cue eye twitch.

"Why?"

"Because you hit the wall. It startled me." Hibari was in front of the man's bed in no less than five seconds, steel weapons drawn and low growls being emitted.

"Herbivore. You better learn that I don't care if you're recovering. I'm in charge of you and your meds so shut the hell up, stop annoying me and sleep. I'm sick of it."

"Oya?" The blue haired raised an amused eyebrow, smirk widening. "Really now? So you would let me get in more pain and an even worse condition, and have me stay longer? I didn't know you cared!" He laughed as Hibari's eyes narrowed further.

"Shut up." The man retracted the weapons, moving towards the door. "I don't want to have to come back in here." Mukuro chuckled, even as Hibari slammed the door shut behind him.

Hibari wanted to bite him to death and it hadn't even been a day since the man had arrived.

_**Nikki: And now, I must do my homework so I don't get bitten to death.  
Hibari: *glare* Now. I gave you over two hours.  
Nikki: But… I don't wanna…  
Hibari: It's your first hour homework, it's easy. Do it.  
Nikki: Fine… Review please?  
Hibari: Or I will bite you to death. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nikki: Well, this is going good so far…  
Mukuro: Fufu~ Why would it, Nikki-chan?  
Nikki: Cause I fail with zombies… And plus, zombie romance? How cliché can this get…  
Mukuro: It's fine, isn't it?  
Nikki: Iie…  
Daemon: Nufufu~ Don't worry Nikki-chan~, all will go well.  
Nikki: Oh God…. Ne, where's Alaude-san?  
Daemon: Dunno…  
Alaude: Tch.  
Nikki: Ne, ne, Alaude~? Could you do the disclaimer?  
Alaude: No.  
Nikki: Please!  
Alaude: …. Nikki doesn't own KHR.  
Nikki: I will never. **_

**Chapter Five**

_"Shut up." The man retracted the weapons, moving towards the door. "I don't want to have to come back in here." Mukuro chuckled, even as Hibari slammed the door shut behind him._

_Hibari wanted to bite him to death and it hadn't even been a day since the man had arrived._

Daemon Spade was a man of many words. Some described him as deceiving and evil and manipulative. All of these were more or less normal to him, by now he didn't honestly care. Of course, there was only one person who he cared about. Alaude.

The blonde haired man, much like Daemon's deceased lover; Elena, had striking blue eyes and a strange personality. Elena, unlike Alaude, was sweet and made sure Daemon held his ground. Alaude, though, would let Daemon do whatever he pleased so he could cuff him. It was interesting, to say the least.

Daemon, by now, had made a game out of it. Everyday, he would annoy the blonde man to see how long it would take for Alaude to cuff Daemon to a pole or chair or whatever was close enough for the old police officer to attach the man to.

To say the least, it made Daemon's day. It became a ritual for both men and if Daemon didn't do anything, Alaude would address it as soon as said man was found. And then the blonde would proceed to beat Daemon, or try to anyway.

"Ne~, Alaude-kun~," Sharp blue eyes glared at the blue haired man, who smirked in return. "What's up, hmmm?" The happier of the two plopped down on the couch next to the already irritated one.

"Tch. Leave me alone. I can't deal with your stupidity today." Daemon pouted, Alaude rolling his eyes in response. "Leave."

"Aww~ So cruel. Come on Alaude-kun~, why are you so irate?"

"You're here." Came the quick response. Daemon's pout intensified, making the other man twitch in annoyance.

"So forward. Now, what's really wrong? Is it about loosing _him_?" Daemon sneered, eyes narrowed. Alaude's frown deepened.

"Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about." Daemon smirked, letting his hand rest on Alaude's leg.

"Oh? But don't I? You had to kill _him_ because _he_ became a zombie. Am I right?" Alaude grit his teeth, trying to ignore the perverted man beside him. He was an adult, he could handle Spade. "And you're still upset about it too, hm?" The blonde could feel Daemon's breath tickling his ear and it made him fidget.

"Shut up, Spade." Daemon smirked, backing away.

"Oh~, so fidgety. It's pleasing, you know. To see you all upset and blushing, I mean." Daemon stood, brushing off his pants before striding off. If he remembered, Sawada had taken in a new member.

Daemon did not _dislike_ Sawada completely, but it was getting there. After Giotto, Tsuna's father and one of Daemon's best friends, went missing, the boy had taken over the rag-tag group of survivors.

They were called Vongola, a large group of survivors that had connected themselves to radio stations around Japan. Every three hours they would call in, telling any other survivors of safety and where their bases were. The bases were underground, so it was fine to not be attacked by the monsters roaming above.

Since Daemon had come, there had been around thirty people that had come over time. It was pleasant to see that they were doing so well; now they had more than seven people to go out and try to ration. Daemon shook his head, turning the corner and walking to the third door on the left of the corridor he was in.

He turned the knob and pushed open the door, greeted by a man with long blue hair sleeping soundly on the bed. His leg had been broken and was beginning to get infected by the time Gokudera and Yamamoto had picked him up. Daemon was wondering how the two had come back successful.

Chuckling quietly the man walked closer to the bed, only to feel cold metal on his neck. "Take another move and I'll bite you to death."

"Ah, if it isn't Alaude-kun's twin, hm~?" Daemon turned around grinning at Hibari, who looked no to pleased.

"Shut up and get out." Hibari grabbed the older man's collar, yanking him outside. Daemon feigned a hurt expression as the door was slammed in his face, Hibari paying no heed to it.

"Oh well~, maybe I should bug Tsunayoshi-kun~?" With that, Daemon stalked off to bug a poor brunette.

Hibari sighed, shaking his head as bi-colored eyes opened. Mukuro's eyes grew wide and a Cheshire grin spread across his face. "Well, well, if it isn't Hibari-kun~. How are you today?"

No answer. Mukuro pouted slightly and sat up. "Oh well~, I suppose I will be alone today again, right?"

"No." At this, Mukuro raised a confused eyebrow. "You're well enough to walk. Now get out."

"Oh, I'm hurt. To think, you'd help me and then just kick me out?" Hibari crossed his arm, glaring. Mukuro let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He moved his legs, wincing slightly, before standing up.

He wobbled a few times, falling back onto the bed. He glanced to Hibari, who was completely unfazed by it. Mukuro frowned and stood again, balancing himself out before making careful steps to the door and Hibari.

A loud crash was heard and as Hibari opened his eyes, he was met with a pair of wide blue and red ones. Both froze, breath hitching and eyes widening. Hibari blinked before growling and pushing the injured one off of himself. Mukuro winced, holding his leg as Hibari stormed out. "Geez… What was that?"

The man smirked, a plot coming to mind. Maybe, just maybe, he would have more slip ups like that.

_**Nikki: Yay, fast update!  
Mukuro: Fufu~ And for those of you that are waiting for some 6918, be patient.  
Nikki: All will come shortly. Anyway, I finally got Daemon and Alaude in. Anyone wanna guess who 'that person' was?  
Hibari: Review or I'll bite you to death. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nikki: I will say this now. I am only updating this fast because I have no homework. Yet.  
Hibari: Lie.  
Nikki: … Okay fine, I procrastinate. Anyway, next Thursday, November 1**__**st**__**, I will not be updating. Well, maybe… Depends on if I bring my laptop… I'm going to see my friend so, yeah. ^^  
Mukuro: … You have friends?  
Nikki: Yeah! Well… Like two… That I know, not over the computer. Anyway, my social life is besides the point!  
Mukuro: Oya~? So touchy! Anyway, who was 'that person'?  
Nikki: You'll learn later. I don't feel like giving it away. If you guess right, I'll PM you. **_

**Chapter Six **

_A loud crash was heard and as Hibari opened his eyes, he was met with a pair of wide blue and red ones. Both froze, breath hitching and eyes widening. Hibari blinked before growling and pushing the injured one off of himself. Mukuro winced, holding his leg as Hibari stormed out. "Geez… What was that?"_

_The man smirked, a plot coming to mind. Maybe, just maybe, he would have more slip ups like that._

Eventually, Mukuro _was_ able to walk on his own two feet again without falling on Hibari. Poor Hibari. Speaking of which, Mukuro was on his way to give said man a little visit. A smirk grew on his features as he saw the raven haired man walking to the entrance. "Ne~, Hibari-kun." The man turned, glaring at Mukuro over his shoulder.

Sneering, Hibari walked off. Mukuro followed, though, only for both of them to meet with a couple near the entrance of the base. Mukuro raised an eyebrow, his smirk growing. Hibari turned away in disgust. "Will you two get a room?"

A black haired man turned around, cheeks dusted pink, while the shorter silver haired one behind him looked like a tomato. Green eyes were narrowed into dangerous slits as he stormed passed the other man. "Sorry 'bout that, Hibari. Gokuder's just so… You know." He laughed again, even as the man turned around and punched him.

"Shut up, baseball freak!"

"Haha, come on Gokudera, I haven't played baseball for ten years." At the end of his sentence, the man's words darkened and the silver haired shut up. Brown eyes darted to Mukuro and then to Hibari and the dark haired grinned again. "Are you guys… You know?"

Mukuro let out a chuckle while Hibari tried to crush the man's skull in. "Apparently Hibari-kun gets flustered easily, hm~?" Narrow grey eyes glared at Mukuro who grinned in reply.

"Whoa Hibari, you're still as good as you were back then!" Hibari growled under his breath, releasing his hold on the taller man. It wasn't useful to injure someone without reason, he had realized this a while ago.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, keep your comments to yourself." Hibari glared at the man named Takeshi, who grinned in reply and rubbed his head.

Mukuro watched, beyond amused with what was going on. He could still see the faintest blush on Hibari's face. It wasn't every day one got to witness Hibari Kyoya blush, after all.

Hibari stormed out of the base, tonfas out and a sneer on his face. Yamamoto and Mukuro watched, Mukuro chuckling and Yamamoto laughing with the other man ever so often. "So, you're Mukuro, right?"

"Oya?" Mukuro faced the Japanese man, noting the scar running along his chin, barely touching his bottom lip. Blue and red eyes took in every detail of the man's face, and slowly, very slowly, a smirk found it's way on his face. "Yes, I am."

The man's grin widened as he nodded. "Nice to meet ya! Sorry you… Walked in on that. I mean, we didn't think Hibari would be coming out today, you know?" Mukuro nodded, shrugging. He understood privacy.

"It's fine. So, who was that?" Mukuro motioned to the left with his head, eyes darting to a peeking silver headed man.

"Ah, Gokudera." Mukuro nodded, relaxing slightly. He still didn't trust these people. "Maa, come on! Mukuro won't bite!" Bi-colored eyes darted to the couple, the silver haired man growling and cursing the chuckling Japanese out.

"Let me go, baseball nut!" Mukuro chuckled as the angry one's face turned red as his lover dragged him over. After the moment of another kiss fest, Gokudera was standing, eyes hazy.

"Anyway, Gokudera, this is Mukuro. Mukuro, Gokudera." Yamamoto introduced the two cheerily, hands extending to the two men when he addressed them.

Mukuro's smirk widened when Gokudera mumbled something under his breath and walked away, still daze from the apparently amazing kiss. '_How does Hibari-kun taste I wonder…. Wait! Where did that come from?_' Mukuro shook his head, blinking a couple of times before leaving the two alone again.

He needed some serious time to think.

Of course, not everything Mukuro wants goes how he wants it to. This was proved as a second perverted fruit head appeared out of no where and snaked his hands around Mukuro's waist.

"Hello there, Muku-chan~."

_**Nikki: And with that, dears, I leave you with a cliff hanger.  
Mukuro: …. I'm going to harm you.  
Nikki: Aw… But I got hurt enough times today.  
Mukuro: Oya?  
Nikki: Yeah! I smashed my fingers, I ran into a wall… Well, I ran into many walls, I hit my foot, I fell while getting my stockings on…  
Hibari: Wao. I can't imagine someone causing themselves that much pain.  
Nikki: Well I did!  
Mukuro: Kufufu~ Review or Nikki might end up dying.  
Nikki: Epee? **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nikki: Yay, Friday! I hope I can survive the weekend!  
Tsuna: Yeah! Happy birthday Chikusa-san…  
Nikki: We're in America… Today is the twenty sixth… So meh!  
Mukuro: You're happy today.  
Nikki: I'm moody.  
Mukuro: Obviously.  
Nikki: Meeeeh… Anyway, here's the chapter. Lucky people, not having to wait two months for an update~. **_

**Chapter Seven **

_Of course, not everything Mukuro wants goes how he wants it to. This was proved as a second perverted fruit head appeared out of no where and snaked his hands around Mukuro's waist._

_"Hello there, Muku-chan~."_

Mukuro turned around, eyes narrowed as he pushed the other man off of him. He was met with a blue haired man with blue eyes and a smirk gracing his features. He looked… Oddly like Mukuro, which shocked the long haired man.

Daemon smirked down at Mukuro, it widened when Mukuro's face looked surprised. Heterochromatic eyes glared the other man down and Daemon pulled Mukuro close to himself. "Hmm~? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Let go of me, pervert!" And that was coming from Mukuro. Now, usually, Mukuro would not freak out about something like this, in fact, he would be the person doing this. But, it was the simple fact that he was injured and didn't know who this man was.

"Pervert hmm~?" Daemon leaned down, his eyes looking directly into Mukuro's until he was pulled away and shoved into a wall. Mukuro blinked as a blonde haired male growled at the other man.

Daemon's hands were shoved above his head, metal cuffs locking his wrists together. "How many times?"

"Oh~, what ever do you mean, Alaude~?" Ice blue eyes narrowed as the shorter man leaned forward and captured Spade's lips in a ferocious kiss, making the taller man's eyes widen.

Mukuro, not wanting to see where this was going to go, sighed and walked away. It was no use watching something that was soon going to turn into sex very quickly.

The blue haired man walked down the halls, unnoticed by most of the other people there. Oh well, it didn't matter, Mukuro liked it that way. He didn't know these people and honestly, he didn't want to. All he wanted to do was mess with Hibari Kyoya and then leave so he could find Chrome. Then, all he'd have to do would be to get on with his life.

It was so simply said, but it was much harder to do; especially when his wound was barely healed and he could barely walk without the wall's support. It was pathetic.

X~X

Daemon moaned lowly, Alaude's hands running up his sides. Blue eyes stared into each other, Daemon smirking. "I.. Hn… Don't think so, skylark."

Alaude's eyes narrowed as Daemon somehow managed to flip their positions, even with Alaude pinning him to the wall. He had taken the handcuffs off Spade a few minutes ago, which now proved to be a mistake.

"Tch. If you're going to do something, get on with it." Alaude growled, ice blue eyes narrowed.

Daemon's smirk widened as he leaned down, sucking and biting and licking at Alaude's neck, causing the shorter of the two to moan, rather loudly, at that. This fueled the man on, until he was his in the head.

"Oi!" Daemon glared over his shoulder at a certain red head man with a tattoo covering the right side of his face and a sneer.

"Oh? What do _you_ need?" The red head's sneer intensified as Daemon and Alaude's did as well.

"Get a room, bastard! We don't need to see you fucking each other in the hall."

"Like you're one to talk, G. You fucked Giotto every chance you got." Daemon smirked as the man blushed then paled.

"Don't talk about him that way, bastard!" Daemon moved away from Alaude, ever present smirk pissing G. off even more.

"Why, because he went missing? He's probably dead anyway." G. growled, pushing Daemon against the wall. The man barely winced before Alaude broke them apart, growling at both of them to behave and get away from each other before he got anymore involved.

To say the least, it was interesting to live in a Vongola Base.

_**Nikki: So, yes. I'm sorry if this chapter was really bad, I've been testing alllll day, and no, you may not have smut until later on.~ To add into the pairing, I am NOT doing G x Asari, But G x Giotto. I love them together :3  
Mukuro: I'm curious, why Spade top?  
Nikki: Dunno… I think it's cute when Hibari and Alaude bottom.  
Mukuro: Kufufu~ Lucky me then.  
Nikki: Yeah, like, forever from now.  
Daemon: Mmm, Nikki-chan~  
Nikki: *behind Mukuro* I don't care how much you two are alike, you still creep me out…  
Daemon: I don't know if I should be offended or amused~ Nufufu~  
Mukuro: Offended.  
Daemon: Aww~ Muku-chan~ so mean!  
Mukuro: Review before I murder Spade.  
Nikki: I still need him, so don't let Mukuro kill him! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Nikki: Konbanwa, Oyasumi, Ohayou, Konnichiwa! Wherever you people are.  
Mukuro: So, Nikki-chan is half dead today.  
Nikki: Iie! I had coffee.  
Hibari: It stunts your growth. You're short enough as is.  
Nikki: I'm 5'2! You're 5'7!  
Hibari: Tch.  
Mukuro: Kufufu~  
Hibari and Nikki: What?!  
Mukuro: I'm tallest~  
Nikki: *sigh* I don't own KHR, Akira Amano-sama does. **_

**Chapter Eight**

_"Why, because he went missing? He's probably dead anyway." G. growled, pushing Daemon against the wall. The man barely winced before Alaude broke them apart, growling at both of them to behave and get away from each other before he got anymore involved._

_To say the least, it was interesting to live in a Vongola Base._

Tsunayoshi Sawada was always seen as a patient man. He knew how to keep his cool, well, he had learned that over the past years. He could deal with situations that popped out of nowhere and he could deal with infuriating people without loosing it. How would you think he could deal with everyone?

However, he was beginning to second guess himself on that. Giotto, his father, had prided himself with the fact of how Tsuna was so much like himself. The brunette was always ready to sacrifice himself for his friends and family, always ready to protect, just like Giotto.

The brunette ran a hand through his hair, looking tiredly at an angry Hibari and a chuckling Mukuro. The man hadn't even been here for more than three weeks and he was already causing so much trouble! "So… He tried harassing you in… The hall?" Tsuna stifled a yawn and glanced at the clock. 2:30 AM. Great.

"Kufufu~ Hibari-kun is just-,"

"Shut up, damn herbivore." Hibari cuffed Mukuro, who rubbed his head and stuck his tongue out.

_Like children, _Tsuna mused with a tired smile on his lips. Caramel eyes began to close until Hibari smashed a tonfa on Tsuna's desk and effectively awakening the younger and scaring him half to death.

"Pay attention herbivore. I want that thing out now."

"Oya? I'm hurt Hibari-kun! I'm not a thing~." Mukuro pouted, making Hibari glare and smack him in the head with a steel platted weapon, only to have it caught by the other man. Mukuro smirked, bi-colored eyes flashing dangerously. "Want a fight?"

Tsuna, wide awake now, sighed and looked at the arguing men. "Guys, calm down, you'll attract those things and wake everyone up!" Mukuro and Hibari turned to the shorter and younger man, who had his hands on his dented desk and was standing.

His eyes seemed unusually calm, unlike how someone in his place would be. I mean, one wasn't usually calm when they had two violent men trying to duke it out in front of you. Mukuro raised a thin eyebrow, amused. Hibari just grunted and narrowed his eyes further. "I'll work it out tomorrow. Can you guys just sleep now? It's almost three now… And I'm about to pass out as is."

To prove his point, Tsuna let a loud yawn escape his lips, covering it with his hand. Hibari grunted again before leaving the room soundlessly, leaving a chuckling Mukuro and tired Tsuna behind.

Tsuna gave Mukuro a tired smile before walking out of the small makeshift meeting room, leaving the man by himself. However, Mukuro didn't go to bed for another hour or so. He was plotting on ways to make Hibari nervous. In front of everyone he had met so far. Even that… Daemon guy.

_**Nikki: So, yeah. This… Is short. Sorry guys. I'm really trying to make these longer and I am going to fit more zombies in later. For now, I'm introducing characters. Also, this is *I hope* going to be really long.  
Mukuro: Fufu~ I'm usually quicker about my plans than this, dear Nikki-chan.  
Nikki: Well, not in this. Remember, you JUST now were able to walk normally last chapter.  
Mukuro: Oya? I'd not let myself get hurt either.  
Nikki: *sigh* Oya, oya…  
Hibari: Tch. Herbivores.  
Nikki: O-Oh… Hibari?  
Hibari: AGAIN you have homework.  
Nikki: I-I'll do it in school again! It's just math…  
Hibari: No. Now. Upload, then homework.  
Nikki: *pout* Mukuro..  
Mukuro: She can do it tomorrow, it's fine~ Kufufu~ And I think I know what you really want~  
Nikki: And that will be saved for later! Arrivederci~  
Mukuro: Review~. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nikki: A-Ano.. Thanks Chou-kun for all the awesome reviews~ And don't worry, Hibari and Alaude will get their chances~ ^^ DaemonxGiottoxAlaude is one of the BEST threesomes, I know! I made Daemon hug Mukuro cause I actually like Dae69…  
Mukuro: … Oya, oya…  
Nikki: Eh?  
Mukuro: You like that?  
Nikki: Ehehe… Yes?  
Mukuro: Kufufu…  
Nikki: E-eh… E-enjoy this chapter, guys…~ **_

**Chapter Nine**

_Tsuna gave Mukuro a tired smile before walking out of the small makeshift meeting room, leaving the man by himself. However, Mukuro didn't go to bed for another hour or so. He was plotting on ways to make Hibari nervous. In front of everyone he had met so far. Even that… Daemon guy._

When Mukuro finally went to bed, he couldn't sleep.

_Creak. _He grunted and rolled over.

_Creak. _Mukuro rubbed his face, eye twitching. If this was-

'_D-Daemon.. Harder!' _Oh, **hell no**. Mukuro would not deal with this every night. If so were to happen, let's just say, there would be a decapitated pineapple somewhere around for the zombies. He was starting to second think the fact of asking Daemon for help. No, he didn't mean help, he meant ideas.

'_If that man is like me in anyway, then he'd have—,' _

_DAEMON!_ Mukuro growled under his breath and rolled over, covering her head with the pillow. If he had to deal with this for _one more night_, he was gonna kill someone.

X~X

Thankfully, Mukuro had somehow managed to get some sleep, but that didn't make him any less irate the next day. This was uncharacteristic of him, he thought as he walked out of the underground base, and it was annoying to think of himself as this annoyed. He shouldn't show emotions to people he barely knew.

His grip tightened on his trident, which he found in Tsuna's office, if one could call a boarded down room an office, and took it with him without anyone noticing.

The long haired male exited the base, climbing up the stairs and squinting at the sunlight. He could run by now, three weeks with simple walking was a big help, and it was perfect to get a few zombies dead on the ground at his feet. And maybe even find Chrome.

He smirked at the thought and continued on his way, humming softly to himself. Not ten minutes later Mukuro was met with a hissing thing and his lips curled up. "Oya? Well, looks like sometimes I can have fun." He ran up to the zombie, trident stabbing the neck of the body.

The zombie hissed, spluttering and spitting blood out at him. Mukuro's lips curled back in distaste before he smirked again, pulling the trident out and then putting it through the soft head.

The zombie fell, twitching, before Mukuro's boot came down and crushed the head. A pop was heard and blood came out, covering the ground and Mukuro's boot.

He laughed dryly before walking away from the now dead corpse.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Nikki: KILL ME. I totally forgot about Varia! D: Thank you, again, **__**Chou-kun**__** for another AMAZING review!  
Mukuro: You're keeping Nikki-chan going~ Fufu~  
Hibari: Wao… She did homework for once.  
Nikki: Heh, ano, anyway, I shall incorporate our favorite assassination squad in here. Poor zombie, Mukuro-sama killed it's soft head~  
Mukuro: Kufufu~  
Nikki: Also, Tsuna-kun WILL be getting better.. Sort of doing this like how it was before Tsuna got HDWM. **_

**Chapter Ten**

_The zombie fell, twitching, before Mukuro's boot came down and crushed the head. A pop was heard and blood came out, covering the ground and Mukuro's boot._

_He laughed dryly before walking away from the now dead corpse._

By the time Hibari had noticed the annoying pineapple head was gone, the idiot was back. He was coughing, covered in blood.

"You idiot, what the hell?" He walked up to the man, gripping the oddly shaped hair as he pulled the taller one down so he was eye level. "What do you think you were doing?"

"Kufufu, I didn't think you cared. And I just overexerted myself, it's fine. This isn't my blood, after all." The blue haired smirked, pulling away from the tight grip on his hair.

Hibari grunted under his breath, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "Tch. I don't care about some weak insignificant herbivore like you. We need more man power." Mukuro leaned in now, eyes half lidded as his smirk grew.

"Oya? Is that really all you need? Man power? Kufufu~, from the air around you, I can tell you need… _Something _else." Hibari scoffed, turning on his heal.

"Like you could do anything, herbivore." The Japanese began to walk off, but Mukuro caught his wrist and turned him around.

"Oh, I could do something, little skylark. I'm not so stupid as to not be able to pleasure another." He smirked at Hibari's blush, slightly unsure if the Japanese knew it was there or not.

"I don't need someone as perverted as you to touch me in that way, pineapple head." Hibari gritted his teeth, trying to keep the blush down as best as he could, though he was sure the Italian had seen already.

"Oya? Perverted am I? Harsh words, Kyoya-kun."

"Don't address me so freely, herbivore," Hibari growled, glaring as he pushed the other away. "Leave me alone and don't go out and get yourself killed, idiot."

"Aww~! So you do care!" Mukuro grinned, ignoring the glare Hibari sent his way.

"Tch. Get it through your thick skull; I don't care about you," The older was facing the other direction, missing the look of shock that crossed Mukuro's face, even the owner himself not noticing he looked shocked and _hurt_. "Ever since I laid my eyes on you, I've never cared and I never will. You're some weak insignificant little animal that is easily injured. Hell, from what I've heard, you couldn't even protect your sister."

That said, Hibari tried to leave, only to find himself on the ground, a pissed Mukuro on top. "Say that again, little bird, and see where I decide to impale you." Grey-blue eyes looked up to see Mukuro calm looking, his voice was low, seductive almost, but dangerous. Hibari smirked.

"Oh? So you can do something. Maybe your sister can find you and save your ass instead." Mukuro grit his teeth, eyes narrowing. No one- _No one_- talked about Nagi in anyway.

"You really want to die, huh, skylark?" Hibari smirked and kicked Mukuro off of him, choice weapons drawn in a flash.

"Kamikorosou." Mukuro smirked and stood back up, holding his trident out.

"Oya? Lovely choice in vocabulary." No sooner was that said, Hibari was on Mukuro, attacking viciously.

Mukuro easily blocked and evaded, soon stabbing and hitting Hibari. The two became entranced in a violent dance, clinking metal and shallow breaths their music. Nothing was said, they could see what they both wanted by taking one glance at the other. They stopped, throwing weapons to the ground and attacking each other's mouths.

Teeth clashed together and blood was released, both lapping it up.

"Kufufu, I didn't know you liked that sort of thing," Mukuro said, smirking as he drove his tongue into Hibari's willing mouth. The other grunted, instead trying to dominate Mukuro. The taller one's smirk widened and he immediately put more force into the kiss and dominated the Japanese, pushing him against the wall.

The two had somehow managed to end up in a training area; a fairly large area with old boxes a man-made walls to be obstacles, and had damaged most of the area. Mukuro slid his hands up and down Hibari's sides, making the other squirm and moan softly.

Mukuro pulled away, cheeks flushed as he stared at Hibari. A small trail of drool was leaking out of the corner of his mouth, his hair was rumpled in a cute way and his lips were bloodied from Mukuro's teeth. The Japanese's cheeks were flushed bright pink and he was panting hard, trying to tell Mukuro to get on with it.

The taller pushed his knee softly into Hibari's groin, rubbing it back and forth. Hibari moaned loudly and grabbed Mukuro's shoulders, resting his forehead on the younger's chest.

Everything was going well, until the door opened.

"Seriously, baseball idiot, I don't understand why you want to do that in _here _instead of your room." Both of the male's eyes widened and they looked over Mukuro's shoulder.

Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi had entered the training room, talking about sex. Right as Mukuro and Hibari were getting to that wonderful sport.

"Haha, don't worry about it Gokudera! I know how riled up you get!" Yamamoto smiled cheerfully, ignoring his partner's grumblings.

Mukuro turned back to Hibari and placed a finger on his lips. Hibari nodded dumbly, still slightly out of breath from their kiss. Mukuro picked him up and found a second exit, walking towards it and completely forgetting about their weapons. He nor Hibari seemed to care though, as they finally made it out without having to see parts of their comrades they never wanted to see.

Once safely out of the training room, Mukuro sighed and connected their lips again, sliding his tongue in silently. He smirked into it as Hibari grabbed his jacket, fisting it, as Mukuro carried him to his room.

"Kufufu," Mukuro kicked the door open, shutting it silently behind him then dumping Hibari onto the bed. "Who knew you were so docile when aroused, Hibari Kyoya."

"Tch… Shut up and do something already… Herbivore.." Mukuro smirked and crawled on top of him, kissing and sucking his neck. Hibari moaned through grit teeth, closing his eyes and pulling at Mukuro's jacket.

"Oya, you're really hard, ne?" Mukuro lightly touched Hibari's member through the older's pants, making Hibari unconsciously buck his hips into the touch. Mukuro chuckled, taking Hibari's pants off slowly.

"Are you ready Kyoya?"

_**Nikki: No smut yet~  
Mukuro: Such a tease~  
Nikki: You're no different… Anyway…. Until I get a review (or more /hopeful) I'm not gonna update~ You'll just have to deal with the evil cliff hanger.  
Hibari: I refuse to be bottomed by the pineapple head.  
Nikki: Deal with it. I like you bottom.  
Hibari: …. Tch. Baka Herbivore writer.  
Nikki: Baka prefect!  
Hibari: Kamikorosou. -  
Nikki: /hides behind Mukuro/ IIE!  
Mukuro: Fufu~ Review, dear readers~ ^-^ **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Nikki: Chou-chan~! I don't mind the long reviews! And gomen about making Hibari-san uke-ish… And also, thank you Yuuto-san!  
Hibari: Kamikorosou.  
Nikki: Eek! A-ano… Please don't! Mukuro-sama~~~!  
Mukuro: Kufufu~ Little skylark, weren't we supposed to be doing something?  
Hibari: Tch. Pineapple herbivore.  
Mukuro: Fufu~ Little skylark, leave Nikki-chan alone already.  
Hibari: Tch. I'm seme next time then.  
Nikki: H-Haaaaii! Just don't kill me! A-anyway… Thanks again Chou-chan, your reviews make my day~. I hope you enjoy this one~ :3 **_

**Chapter Eleven**

_"Oya, you're really hard, ne?" Mukuro lightly touched Hibari's member through the older's pants, making Hibari unconsciously buck his hips into the touch. Mukuro chuckled, taking Hibari's pants off slowly._

_"Are you ready Kyoya?"_

"Just get on with it… Herbivore…" Mukuro grinned and leaned down, slowly letting his pink tongue dart out and lick the member before him. Hibari groaned again and fisted Mukuro's hair, trying to pull him onto him.

Mukuro backed away, smirking and massaging Hibari. "Kufufu~, Kyoya, don't be so rough. It's our first time, don't you want it to be special and as painless as possible?"

"It's you… Not honestly. Just stop being a prick and stop teasing me." Mukuro grinned and came forward, taking Hibari in all at once.

Hibari moaned, throwing his head back as he fisted the sheets, Mukuro happy about not having his hair pulled out. The blue-haired began bobbing his head, watching the raven. It was an amusing sight.

Hibari was flushed, moaning and sweating already. '_I wonder if he's ever done anything before?_' Mukuro smirked inwardly at the thought as he released Hibari. The older glared at him, grey eyes narrowing further than normal.

Mukuro smirked and kissed the head, before pumping him instead. "So, Kyoya," Mukuro ran his thumb along the head, dipping it slightly into the slit. "You're fine with this, right?"

Hibari glared, panting softly. "If I wasn't fine with it, we wouldn't be doing anything, idiot herbivore." Mukuro smiled before leaning up and kissing the raven, who slowly kissed back.

X~X

Mukuro thrust in, groaning at the tight warmth that enveloped him. Hibari had his legs pulled over Mukuro's shoulders as the younger thrust in repeatedly.

"F-Faster dammit.." Mukuro nodded and began a faster and harder rhythm, the bed creaking with the force. Hibari moaned when Mukuro hit his prostate and Mukuro smirked.

"Found it again, huh?" Hibari only moaned louder as Mukuro hit it repeatedly and was soon seeing white as he released on both of their chests. He clenched around Mukuro, who thrust in a few more times, before filling Hibari.

The raven let out a strangled moan as Mukuro collapsed on top of him, both were panting heavily and covered in sweat. Mukuro rolled off of him, closing his eyes as his hair splayed out behind him.

"You're good."

"Eh?" Hibari's eyes fell onto the man beside him, who was breathing shallowly with his eyes shut, and small smirk on his face.

"You're good. It was a compliment, so don't get pissy on me," He opened his eyes and turned to the other, grinning. "You couldn't anyway, your toys are in the training room."

"Tch. So is yours. Damn pineapple." Mukuro chuckled.

"I suppose you're right." He turned over again, facing the ceiling. "How much you wanna bet they're still going at it in there?"

"All my money. They go on forever, so don't even try until later tonight. It'll be scarring."

"Why? Have you seen it?"

"Sawada has. Herbivore walked in and everyone here heard a scream. The bomb herbivore was apologizing and the baseball one just laughed it off with a blush."

"Really? Tsunayoshi found them?"

"Mm. No one ever bothers them and if they're starting to get it on in the hallway, someone has to stop them before we yell."

Mukuro laughed out loud, shaking his head as best as he could. At least people tried breaking Gokudera and Yamamoto up, no one even considered doing that with Spade and Alaude. Thus, Mukuro was kept awake every single night.

"Oya, Hibari," The raven turned to the blue haired, raising an elegant eyebrow in question. "Mind if I sleep in here tonight?"

"Tch. Why?"

"Spade and Alaude go at it every night and Alaude can't keep his moans down." Hibari shivered, closing his eyes.

"Fine. Don't try anything if you want to live though."

"Oh? But your weapons aren't here."

"I'm not stupid enough to not have backup, herbivore." A smirk graced Hibari's lips and Mukuro shivered in trepidation. He was curious to see what kind of weapon the older had.

_**Nikki: … That is the most though I've ever put into a lemon.  
Mukuro: Oya? The others are-  
Nikki: Shhh! Th-those aren't good to talk about…  
Hibari: Tch. Hentai.  
Nikki: / Oi! A-anyway… Hope you guys enjoyed my *horrible* smut and look forward to future ones. I have also decided on putting Spanner x Irie in… I think they're cute together :3 **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Nikki: Yo minna..! So this *finally* continues. I was having a time getting back into T rated.  
Mukuro: Kufufufu~  
Hibari: *glare* At least you don't have homework again…  
Nikki: No, I had finals… =w= Stupid finals..  
Hibari: Get on with it, Glasses Herbivore.  
Nikki: H-Hai..  
Mukuro: Nikki-chan doesn't own KHR, me, nor Kyoya-kun; no matter how much she wishes.  
Nikki: … You said that smiling… **_

"_Oh? But your weapons aren't here."_

_"I'm not stupid enough to not have backup, herbivore." A smirk graced Hibari's lips and Mukuro shivered in trepidation. He was curious to see what kind of weapon the older had._

Mukuro took that back. When he said he was curious, it didn't mean he wanted to be handcuffed, _naked_, to a bed and then left alone as Hibari went to get his tonfas back. So apparently, Mukuro thought, Kyoya was kinkier than he thought.

The blue haired male looked around. He hadn't pained much attention to the room when he and Kyoya had come in, since they were 'sucking each others faces off' when he had come in.

The tall male raised an eyebrow, seeing as how tidy the room was. Not many of the rooms in the bunker were clean, considering most people didn't care when zombies were wandering above their heads.

He chuckled, closing his eyes. Then the door opened. Mukuro looked to the door, his legs coming closer together so he could hide himself better, but relaxed as Kyoya came in.

"Wao. So you're an obedient herbivore, hm?"

Mukuro glared half heartedly, tugging at the handcuffs. "You can take them off now, Kyoya-kun. They aren't the most comfortable."

Hibari raised an eyebrow, looking at the naked male before him, a smirk spreading across his face soon. He walked over to the bed slowly, leaning down so he was eye level with Mukuro. "I wonder, should I really do that, herbivore?"

Mukuro chuckled, smirking as Hibari trailed his hands down Mukuro's torso. Not getting any reaction from the taller, Hibari soon stopped, sitting on the bed and unlocking the cuffs, allowing Mukuro to rub his wrists.

Hibari played with a length of Mukuro's hair before grabbing the tie for the other man. The Italian looked around for his pants as Kyoya tied his hair up for him, which made both men wonder _why in the hell he was even doing that_.

Once he was finished, Kyoya punched him in the arm, standing up before leaving. Mukuro chuckled, pulling his pants on before his shirt, then walking out as he buttoned it; his jacket hanging off on of his arms.

XXX

Alaude growled lowly as he limped down the hallway, pissed off. Daemon wanted an all freaking nighter and he got it. Alaude was going to make him pay. Ice blue eyes scanned the empty hallway before his waist was encircled.

"Nufufu~, I always know where to find you." Alaude growled, turning around and punching Daemon in the jaw.

Daemon pouted, rubbing his sore jaw as he let Alaude go.

"Idiot. I can't even _walk _because of you!" Daemon smirked, shrugging. Alaude kept his glare up as he turned around. Daemon pouted, crossing his arms and acting like a five year old child that didn't get his favorite toy.

"Well! You could have said something."

Alaude glared over his shoulder. "No. I couldn't have. You would have tied me up if I had said something and you know it."

"… This is true. Nufufu~." Alaude growled again, walking off. He really didn't want to deal with this idiot most than he had to. "Aw, Alaude, don't walk away~! I won't do that again!"

"I'm not _letting _you do that again."

Daemon pouted again while Alaude smirked, leaving him alone in the hallway.


End file.
